


Free Kurt - Beiste Style

by SamaraKurtofsky



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt, mention of canon sexual assault, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraKurtofsky/pseuds/SamaraKurtofsky
Summary: Written for Free Kurt event.Kurt knows he is about to be proposed by Blaine, but something doesn't feel right. After a conversation with Coach Beiste at the Lima Bean, Kurt's life takes a different turn.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165
Collections: Free Kurt Challenge August 2020





	Free Kurt - Beiste Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_delajoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/gifts).



**FREE KURT – BEISTE STYLE**

Kurt was trembling. It was one of those situations that were hard to believe. Like a B-movie that writers were too lazy to work out. Except it was all real.

Blaine stood in front of him in a suit of the color of mustard. And even his own, while being more classy, looked kind of ridiculous. All his friends were around them, holding their breath.

Kurt felt like the star of a musical he didn't audition for. Even the song choice was about Kurt needing Blaine's love. It was _odd._

 _Rose petals? Really?_

“We met right here,” Blaine started, and Kurt felt lost. “I took this man's hand and we ran down the hallway.”

It was a sweet memory, but everything that followed was anything but.

*

_Kurt was sitting at the most secluded table at Lima Bean, still in shock after Rachel told him what he was supposed to wear for his own proposal. Coach Beiste was in front of him, drinking a big smoothie and looking at him with a concerned expression._

_“I know how you feel like, Kurt. I know how hard it is.”_

_Kurt was confused. Everyone was excited for his big proposal, but she didn't look happy for him. Kurt couldn't understand why._

_“I don't know what you are referring to. I'm sorry.”_

_“You do.”_

_Kurt gulped._

*

“And for those that know me, I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my mind and body didn't know yet.”

_And what did your mind and soul know when you slept with a stranger after two weeks apart?_

Kurt didn't know whether to follow everyone’s example and pretend these words were moving him, or just cry because none of the people in the room would try to stop what was happening, not even his own dad. He felt uncomfortable.

He looked around a little. Inside he was screaming for help.

*

_“Did you ever feel like if you left him for good, nobody would ever love you?”_

_Kurt was in shock, but he nodded. He felt like that all the time._

_Coach Beiste reached across the table, took his hand and held it firmly._

_“I felt like that too – when I was dating Cooter.”_

_Kurt wanted to disagree. He had abused her, while he and Blaine had a loving relationship. Blaine had never tried to beat him up._

_She was wrong. She didn't know them, or how much they meant to each other._

_And still he couldn't find one convincing argument to put an end to that conversation and defend his relationship._

*

“It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other's, fearlessly and forever, which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always felt like I was remembering you from something.”

Kurt felt rage running through his spine. He knew what Blaine was doing. It was a well-rehearsed show for all their friends. Blaine could have serenaded him and then said these exact same words in private, but he chose not to.

Blaine's life was a constant performance, and Kurt had always acted like his biggest fan. He was tired of that role.

Coach Beiste's words resonated in his mind, more strong than ever.

*

_Kurt wanted to eat some of the cheesecake he ordered, but his stomach was churning. He felt sick._

_“Blaine never tried to physically hurt me.”_

_He saw Shannon Beiste's eyes getting misty. “Oh, Kurt, abuse is not just beating someone up. Have you ever heard about gaslighting? It's psychological manipulation and it's considered emotional abuse. I see how Blaine acts at school. He makes people believe the cheating was your fault. Abusers are deceitful, and they manipulate you until you think it's all in your mind. It never starts with the physical abuse, and sometimes that doesn't happen at all. Often it's a remark masked by a compliment, so it confuses you. Then they bring you down. You are never enough, doesn't matter how hard you try. Believe me, Kurt. It slowly kills everything you are.”_

_Kurt covered his mouth with his hands. He could see Blaine in those words, but he desperately didn't want to._

_Blaine was Kurt's soulmate, his Prince Charming. He wouldn't do that... would he?_

_Not his Blaine._

_He was on the verge of crying._

_“Do you remember West Side Story?” she asked, all of a sudden. “Did Blaine try to do something with you before the show? Sexually, I mean.”_

_Again, Kurt nodded in silence, the memory of being held down in the backseat of a car by Blaine still vivid in his mind. He always tried to put some logic in the action, to believe that his boyfriend meant well._

_But would he feel the same if one of his female friends had the same, exact experience?_

_He knew far too well he wouldn't._

_“I believe Blaine didn't tell you that he and Rachel had a pact about losing their virginity to be better suited for their roles. It was Artie's idea, but they went along with it all too well. I heard Finn talking to Puck about it in the locker room. Rachel told him. Did Blaine tell you?”_

_The pain Kurt felt was like a stabbing in the back. His stomach was turning and he found it hard to breath. It was like living in a nightmare._

_Kurt felt weird about Blaine being sexually interested in him about that time. Before West Side Story he had turned down his interest for something more, like French kissing, and told him that pleasuring himself was by far a better option. After he was cast as Tony, though, Blaine wanted to have sex, and what Kurt was comfortable doing didn't matter to him anymore._

_Blaine wanted to fuck for a school play, and instead of apologizing and telling the truth, he blamed alcohol._

_“Blaine loves me,” Kurt argued, but he didn't believe those words anymore._

_Beiste shook her head. “Love doesn't make you feel trapped.”_

*

Kurt had enough. Of this. Of Blaine. Of their so-called epic romance.

It was all a bunch of crap.

“As if in every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity...”

“Stop,” Kurt yelled.

Blaine's face got paler. “Wha-what?”

“I said stop.”

*

_The second time Coach Beiste took his hand, Kurt was a crying mess._

_“He didn't tell you, right?”_

_Kurt didn't have to say anything, Coach Beiste just knew._

_If he searched deep enough inside his soul, he knew he felt trapped, but it was also wrong to voice those thoughts because in the eyes of others Blaine was so amazing, and Kurt was the lucky one._

_Nobody ever stopped to ask him how he was feeling. Well, except Adam._

_Adam was always on Kurt's side. Adam was safe and comforting, and he made Kurt feel loved. He let Adam go to get back the one person that cheated on him and blamed him for it. To go back to the one that ignored countless requests of “no” and “stop” as he tried to force him to agree to have sex._

_It was wrong, it was all wrong._

_“Kurt,” Beiste's voice was soothing, and Kurt wanted to cry in her arms. “I just want you to really think about it. Ask yourself if that is what you really want.”_

_Was it?_

*

Blaine's jaw could touch the floor. Kurt had never seen him that shocked and upset.

“Kurt, I didn't finish what I was about to say.”

Kurt shrugged. “Well you don't need to. My answer is no.”

Rachel got closer, touching Kurt's shoulder. “Kurt...”

“No.” He was tired of this charade, of being a part of this stupid circus. “Now it's my turn to talk.”

If Blaine wanted a show, he was going to give him one that he would never forget.

“My answer is no because I can't tolerate your narcissistic ways anymore. I'm done feeling guilty when you were the one who cheated on me.”

Blaine looked outraged, and so did everyone else. Kurt saw a bit of realization painted in his father's face.

He never told him why, exactly, they had broken up.

“You were ignoring me!”

Kurt had to roll his eyes at that. “I wasn't! I was trying to keep a job! I gave you everything I could. Do you know how many times I just wanted to sleep but I was on Skype talking to you? Countless, Blaine. I'm not perfect, but I was trying my best. And for you it was never enough. You wanted me to fail and come back crying to you, so you could be my savior. Poor Kurt, he is not talented enough.” He laughed sarcastically. “That was what you wanted. But since it wasn't happening, you decided to teach me a lesson by sleeping with someone else.”

Blaine looked around. Everybody was in shock at the exchange. Burt looked like he had just seen a ghost, and Sam was incredibly confused.

He wondered what lies Blaine had fed all of them.

“That is ridiculous.”

Kurt got closer. “You know what is ridiculous? This proposal. We got together two days ago, and you are asking me to marry you. And in front of everyone, too. You want me to feel trapped and pressured, like I don't have any other option if I want to be loved. I'm done with the mind games. I'm done with the lies, the manipulation.”

Now Blaine's face was red, and he couldn't look anyone in the eyes. “We are soulmates,” he whispered.

“The only soulmate you have is yourself. The one you really loved was... well, you. I should have understood it before, but I was too busy paying attention to you. I'm going to go back to New York tomorrow. I wish you happiness, Blaine, but it won't be with me. I'm not going to feel trapped anymore.”

As he walked away, Kurt finally smiled to himself. He was free.

He couldn't wait to text Adam and tell Coach Beiste that he was out. He was finally about to live his life at his fullest and love himself as he deserved.

Kurt Hummel was back!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Elle_Delajoie for being everything I can ask for in a friend, for being the most patient beta and an amazing English teacher <3


End file.
